1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composites having improved penetration resistance and to articles fabricated totally or in part from same. More particularly, this invention relates to such articles which are fiber based and which are especially suitable for fabrication into rigid penetration resistant articles such as vehicle panels, spall liners for military vehicles and the like.
2. Prior Art
Ballistic articles such as structural members of helicopters and other military equipment, vehicle panels and the like containing high strength fibers are known. Illustrative of such articles are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,072; 3,988,780; 4,183,097; 3,855,632; 4,522,871; 4,510,200; 4,623,574; 4,748,064; 4,916,000; 4,403,012; 4,457,985; 4,650,710; 4,681,792; 4,737,401; 4,543,286; 4,563,392; and 4,501,856.